


Ничей

by ankh976



Series: Неки [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, neko
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankh976/pseuds/ankh976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kлассическая сказка о несчастном мальчике, которого нашли на улице, голодного и избитого... И пожалели.<br/>Техно-фэнтези, херт-комфорт; ХЭ. Неки. Флафф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничей

*** О-шу  
О-шу поздно возвращался домой. На работе пришлось задержаться подольше, доделывая задание за нерадивыми подчиненными. Ох, завтра он им устроит выволочку по полной программе. За хвосты оттаскает и за уши.  
При мысли о том, что из-за налепленных ошибок он был вынужден отменить свидание с Лиан, прекрасной голубоглазой некой, шерсть на хвосте встала дыбом.  
В тусклом свете фонаря он заметил сжавшуюся в комок фигурку.

О-шу с любопытством принюхался и подошел поближе, нервно подергивая хвостом. Котенок под фонарем был совсем молоденький, белый с черными ушками. Увидев приближающегося взрослого, он испуганно дернулся, а потом, словно передумав, замер.

*** Ши-ан  
Ши-ан неловко прижал больную руку к боку и прерывисто вздохнул. Что этому дядьке надо? На злодея вроде не похож... Может, доброхот? Сейчас Ши не знал, что было бы хуже. Все равно. Он никому не нужен, даже своей матери, которая бросила его у дальних родственников в пять лет. И этому красивому черному коту он, наверно, нужен чтобы... ну, пнуть, например. Словом или делом.

*** О-шу  
Котенок был какой-то жалкий. Шерстка тусклая, левое ушко порвано, глаза бегающие. Сидел прямо на мостовой под фонарем и баюкал лапку. В другой раз О-шу, может быть, и прошел бы мимо, но сегодня скопившееся раздражение требовало выхода. Он подскочил к котику и, встряхнув его за шкирку, рявкнул:  
— Что здесь расселся? Или для тебя комендантский час не писан? Вот я тебя сейчас в полицейский участок, там тебе понятным языком объяснят, как себя вести надо после десяти.  
Для убедительности, свободной рукой он дернул мелочь за щуплый хвостик.

*** Ши-ан  
Больно! Ши-ан всхлипнул, а потом подумал, что участок — это хорошая идея, там же должно быть сухо и тепло... Правда, наверняка, его там побьют настоящие преступники... А может, нет? Вот бы добрые полицейские отдали его в приют, как он видел в одном фильме. Фильм показывали в чужом открытом окне, перед визором сидела семья, и они обнимались. А Ши-ан прятался за деревом на улице. Дома у них визора не было, родичи считали такие вещи злом и ложью слуг Тьмы... 

— Отвечай, или ты совсем тупой? — черный кот снова его грубо потряс, от чего побитое тело отозвалось болью — застарелой и свежей.  
— Да...  
— Что да?  
— Ведите, дяденька...

***О-шу  
Голосок у котенка оказался совсем слабеньким. Тихое мяуканье, вот все, на что он был способен. О-шу стало не по себе. Мелочь хоть и нарушала закон о несовершеннолетних, но это же не повод над ним издеваться.  
— Что, правда, в участок хочешь? — недоверчиво спросил кот, отпуская тощенький хвостик. — Ну и несет от тебя. Почему не моешься? 

Котенок захлопал глазами. О-шу мысленно выматерил себя: засыпал ребенка вопросами и еще чего-то от него хочет.  
— Голодный? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал дружелюбно.  
У котика на глаза навернулись слезки.  
— Нет, — соврали его дрожащие губы.  
"Да", — подтвердил урчащий животик.

— Пошли, — О-шу взвалил котенка на плечо, не слушая слов протеста и отбив желание сопротивляться одним увесистым шлепком по маленькой попке, — покормлю тебя, а там, может, и в участок...

***Ши-ан  
Ши-ан ошибся, взрослому от него надо было что-то ужасное: тот его похитил! Наверно, он из тех злых слуг Тьмы, о которых ему рассказывали так много родственники: которые ловят беззащитных котов и совершают над ними всякие непотребства с издевательствами. Троюродные братья, часто играли с ним в слуг Тьмы: ловили, забирали одежду, а потом долго гоняли мокрыми полотенцами. Когда взрослых рядом не было. А когда догоняли — больно щипали за разные места и назначали разные наказания: со шлепками по голой попе или услугами обидными. 

Ши-ан сопротивлялся, как мог, но черный кот был таким огромным и сильным! Он даже не заметил этих трепыханий, только ударил его по и так выпоротой заднице и утащил. Еще и вывихнутая рука дополнительно потянулась. Котенок болтался вниз головой и плакал, привычно стараясь не издавать ни звука.

***О-шу  
Домой добрались без приключений. О-шу, не раздумывая, сразу потащил котика в ванную. Посмотрел на заплаканную мордашку и погладил по щечке:  
— Не плачь, не обижу. Раздевайся давай и мыться. А я пока ужин погрею.  
Котенок весь собрался и ощетинился, даже выпустил коготочки.  
— Не трогай меня, грязный извращенец! — выкрикнул он смело и тут же сжался, весь ожидая удара.

О-шу усмехнулся. Храбрый котяшка. Раза в два его меньше, а вон какой боевой, глядишь, может и будет из него толк через пару лет.  
— Самому-то что, нравится грязным ходить? — поддел он, складывая руки на груди. — Кот позорный.  
— Я не позорный! Не позорный! — выкрикнул котенок, а потом и вовсе разрыдался, обхватив себя за плечи руками и жалобно всхлипывая. — Я хороший кот. Не позорный...

***Ши-ан  
На него полились горячие струи, прямо на одежду, и Ши-ан постепенно затих. Было так хорошо, тепло. Он покосился на черного кота. Глаза у того были темно-синие, с золотым зрачком. Красиво. Еще бы не смотрел так... пристально. Котенок поежился и отполз к дальней стенке огромной ванны. Он и не знал, что бывают такие... как пруд. Наверно, у черного большой прайд. Зачем же нужен ему слабый и некрасивый заморыш? Играть самому или детям отдать? "Лучше бы сам", — подумал он внезапно. Дети были злее, он знал.  
— Одежду сюда бросишь, — сказал кот-извращенец и вытащил серебристый тазик, — помойся хорошенько, вот полотенце.

Ши-ан вздохнул, а потом принялся неловко, одной рукой раздеваться. Он нашел кусок полупрозрачного мыла в виде мышки и тщательно вымылся — когда еще представится случай? В горячей воде мыться оказалось так здорово, и совсем не хотелось вылезать. К тому же страшно. Он так и сидел в ванне, разглядывая свои худые голые ноги. Такие некрасивые, все в синяках и царапинах... 

Котенка разморило в тепле, и он не заметил, как заснул, свесив голову с бортика.

***О-шу  
О-шу поспешил ретироваться из ванной. Не хотелось смущать котенка лишний раз. Он прошел на кухню, достал из хладокамеры индейку и запихнул в пищевой аппарат. Немного подумал над программой, но в результате остановился на самом простом жарком.

Потом пошел к себе и, покопавшись в вещах, нашел мягкую футболку и шорты на шнурке. Маленькому котику это все будет велико, конечно, но не голым же его заставлять ходить. В дальнем углу шкафа нашлась аптечка, оставшаяся с последней вылазки О-шу на вражескую территорию. Современная электронная медицина помогала почти мгновенно, но и все отчеты отправлялись в главное управление автоматически. А О-шу хвостом чувствовал, что историю с котенком лучше не светить.

Вернувшись в ванну, он застал малыша спящим в воде. Хорошо еще ванна сама поддерживала правильную температуру, а то котенок ко всем своим болячкам еще и продрог бы до костей. Покрутив климат-контроль О-шу поднял температуру воздуха еще на три градуса и извлек малыша из воды. Тот моментально очнулся:  
— Нет, не надо. Пожалуйста!  
Мяуканье было жалобным и отчаянным.  
— Тихо, — шикнул на него О-шу, раскладывая котенка на процедурном столе, который стоял там же в ванной.

Он внимательно осмотрел шею, грудь, живот и ноги котика. Пах тот трогательно прикрывал руками. Потом перевернул мелочь на живот и присвистнул, узенькая спинка с выступающими позвонками вся была в ссадинах и следах от ударов, а ягодицы и вовсе еще не отошли от недавней порки. Темно-красные с многочисленными фиолетовыми просечками. Можно было сказать, что котенок являл собой один сплошной синяк и немного неки в этом синяке.  
— Не дергайся, — предупредил О-шу затаившегося котика. 

Он извлек одноразовые насадки для сканера и прикрутил их к датчикам. К счастью, информация о результатах сканирования считалась частным делом и никуда не поступала. Один он пропихнул котенку сквозь сжатые губы поглубже в рот. А второй, смазав медицинским гелем и оттянув хвост котенка к спине, вставил между ягодиц, тоже убедившись, что тот вошел на нужную глубину.  
— Прекрати вертеться! - скомандовал он задергавшемуся котику, хотел отвесить шлепок, но, поглядев на избитую попку, просто положил ему руку на поясницу, с силой прижимая к столу, — сканирование займет минут пятнадцать.

*** Ши-ан

Ши-ану было ужасно, ужасно стыдно, что черный кот увидел его таким — избитым, голым... Во сне ему приснилась странная сценка — будто они с этим мужчиной сидят вечером перед визором, сплетя хвосты и о чем-то болтая. Как будто его приняли в прайд...

А потом его разбудили и вытащили — не грубо, но как же унизительно! Кот увидит, какой он жалкий и побитый, и сразу поймет, что в прайд таких не берут, таких слабых берут только погонять для поддержки формы. Он забился, умоляя отпустить, но его безжалостно разложили на столе и принялись осматривать. Испуганный котенок заметил рядом медицинские инструменты и немного успокоился — к врачу его водили один раз, когда у него нога сломана была... и ребра. "Запомни, дохляк, ты упал с лестницы." В больнице было хорошо.

Взгляд мужчины скользил по его телу, и Ши-ан ощущал его словно физически — как нечто тяжелое и... горячее. Он прикрылся, чувствуя, что между ног все позорно наливается кровью. Вот кот над ним посмеется! Такое ничтожество и еще что-то хочет. Его перевернули и запихали в рот и попку датчики. И погладили по спинке, мальчик даже не поверил — до чего бережным было это прикосновение, так с ним никто не обращался. Он замер, наслаждаясь лаской, немедленно зачесались ушки...

И тут датчики начали дрожать! Да, дрожь рождалась прямо там, под хвостом, от чего мокрая шерсть вставала дыбом, предательски отдавалась в паху, мурашками ползла вверх по спинке и поджимающемуся животику, заставляла топорщиться шерстку на голове, новой волной отзывалась от датчика во рту и устремлялась снова вниз! В больнице приборы так себя не вели. 

Ши-ан в отчаянии вдавил мордочку в стол, чувствуя, как ушки у него непроизвольно прядут, а мокрый тощий хвостик — извивается. Позор, позор! Пятнадцать минут тянулись вечностью. Он потерся болезненно возбужденным членом о столешницу и принялся тихонько подвывать. Неумолимо приближался еще больший позор.

*** О-Шу

Едва датчики начали распространять ультразвуковые волны по его телу, малыш весь съежился и задрожал. О-шу усмехнулся и принялся успокаивающе поглаживать его по спинке и попке, стараясь не касаться ссадин. Один раз хвост оплел его руку, и он разглядел, что тот не совсем белый, а как-будто немного серебряный. Очень редкая масть. Таких называли эликтами. Хотя, судя по черным ушкам, его маленький гость полукровка, а то и вовсе квартерон, а, может быть, даже эликтом был кто-то из его далеких предков, и кровь взяла свое именно на этом потомке. 

У котика покраснело за ушками. О-шу усмехнулся. Это тебе не гражданская медицина, где все такое тоненькое, нежное и деликатное. У сурового спецназа и медицина суровая. Хорошо еще, ему удалось достать модифицированные наконечники. Те, что идут в комплекте с диагностической машиной, имеют пять сантиметров в диаметре, вот бы котенок распищался с непривычки.

Наконец чудо медицинской военной техники выдало результат и список рекомендаций по лечению. С сожалением О-шу выбрал пункт "отказаться". Рисковать он не мог и не хотел. Внутренних повреждений и отбитых органов нет, а остальное можно и по старинке залечить.  
— Молодец, — похвалил он котика, вытягивая из него датчики и выбрасывая насадки в утилизатор, — сейчас полечим тебя.

О-шу достал из аптечки локальный заживлятель. В бою бесполезнейшая штука. Работает только над неглубокими ранами, да и то на десять квадратных сантиметров уходит по тридцать секунд. И о чем только думали, снабжая их такой ерундой? Как будто у них есть время на косметические процедуры во время операций. А вот его котику самое то. О-шу включил машинку, выставил нужные параметры и начал водить ей по телу малыша, от трогательных розовых пяточек до самого затылка. Стараясь не пропустить ни единого повреждения. 

— Зовут-то тебя как, кот? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечь затихшего пациента.  
— Ши-ан! — пискнул тот в ответ и снова заелозил.  
— А я О-шу. Лет тебе сколько? — ранки затягивались быстро, вот уже и попка из темно-красной стала нормального розового цвета. Опухоль спала. Булочки были хорошенькие, так и хотелось их вылизать и между ними, нежненько так, шершавым язычком. Но сначала надо было уточнить одну важную деталь о возрасте.

Котик буркнул что-то себе под нос.  
— Так не пойдет, — нахмурился О-шу и перевернул Ши-ана.  
— Ой! — малыш быстро успел прикрыться ладошками, но О-шу уже разглядел стоящий член.  
— Чего же ты молчал? — расхохотался он, отводя руки. — Это нормально, у нас все парни на датчики так реагируют. Я думал, ты мелкий еще, и у тебя не встал. Давай отдрочи по-быстрому и продолжим лечиться. 

Мелочь затрясла головой и снова начала прикрываться. Из всего бормотания О-шу смог разобрать только "нельзя" и "слуг Тьмы". Он нахмурился. Эта секта находилась под запретом, а её адепты были в розыске.  
— Еще раз такое услышу — выдеру похлеще, чем те, кто были до меня. И уже не в полицию сдам, а в первое управление, для опытов. Дрочи давай, и будем лечиться дальше.

*** Ши-ан  
Он попробовал, да попробовал — подергал себя пару раз там, как делал иногда, спрятавшись от всех. Но ничего не получалось! Член, казалось, готов был лопнуть от желания, а разрядка не наступала. И еще черный кот так смотрел... ухмылялся.  
— Не могу, — прошептал он, до боли вцепившись в свой несчастный орган. "Я позорный драный котенок... даже этого не могу". А может.... может Господь покарал его?! За непослушание и побег? И за совершаемое непотребство? Он свернулся калачиком: — Это кара... кара...

О-шу издал страшный злобный рык, и мальчик в ужасе попытался спрыгнуть со стола головой вниз. Но сбежать не удалось, его подхватили и затащили обратно:  
— Вот ведь наказание. А ну лежать! Руки по швам!  
Ши-ан вытянулся и застыл, только мокрый хвостик запихал между ног, пытаясь прикрыть пах и щелку промеж ягодиц от неминучих побоев.  
— Так сколько тебе лет?  
— П-пятнадцать...  
— Прекрасно, — мурлыкнул кот и погладил его у основания хвоста. Мальчик задрожал — для чего эта странная непривычная нежность? — Тихо, тихо, малыш.

Теплая ладонь все гладила и гладила его хвостик, пока тот не расслабился и не начал подрагивать. Вторая рука О-Шу забралась ему в подсыхающую гривку и перебирала там прядки, почесывая за ушками. Ши-ан совсем разомлел: его ласкали! Ласкали, как будто он был своим, любимым... Мальчик тихонько заурчал, подставляя голову и приподнимая попку. Хвост его обвился вокруг запястья мужчины, и когда ловкие пальцы скользнули ему промеж ножек, осторожно перебирая яички, Ши-ан только вздохнул и раздвинул бедра. Пусть гладит везде! За такую доброту он был готов пустить черного кота в средоточие порока... ведь тот его не обидит, нет? Не ущипнет больно за нежную кожицу голенькой мошонки? У него не росла там шерстка, совсем, только крошечный клочок серебристого пуха над членом. 

Его перевернули, и Ши-ан раскинул ножки и зажмурился, приготовившись к боли и греху. Однако, грех не спешил приносить боль. Его ноющее достоинство обхватило на мгновение горячее и влажное. Он изумленно распахнул глаза: О-шу только что лизнул его там! Там! И сейчас смотрел, склонясь и хитро улыбаясь. Котенок задохнулся и, когда О-шу снова прикоснулся языком к кончику его члена, внезапно и бурно кончил ему на лицо. 

Какой позор. Ужас.

*** О-шу  
Малыш обкончался прямо ему на лицо. О-шу даже опешил слегка. Вообще-то следовало бы врезать паршивцу по жопе пару десятков раз за такие выкрутасы. Где это видано, чтобы всякая мелочь кончала на старшего кота. О-шу размял пальцы для воспитательной процедуры, но котик уже облизывал его щеки и лоб. Скользя крохотным розовым языком по лицу. Глазки глядели испуганно и умоляюще. О-шу расслабился и простил поганца. Уж очень тот ластился. После того, как его чисто отмыли, О-шу взглядом указал котику на смотровой стол и вылечил оставшиеся ранки, особое внимание уделив вывихнутой ручке. 

— Одевайся, Ши-ан, — нарочито строго сказал он протягивая котику свою футболку.  
Тот спешно натянул её на себя.Нижний край касался колен. Ши-ан умоляюще уставился на шорты, но у О-шу были другие планы.  
— Идем, — он даже не потрудился оглянуться через плечо. И так чувствовал, что тот перебирает своими маленькими босыми ножками, следуя за ним. На кухне было светло.  
— Над столом нагнись и футболку задери.  
Ши-ан сжался от этих слов, посмотрел несчастно, но послушно принял указанную позу, пробормотав:  
— Я не хотел, я нечаянно...  
— За нечаянно — бьют отчаянно, — напомнил ему О-шу.

Он уже не злился, но котенку этого пока знать не следовало. О-шу достал медицинский витаминизированный гель и выдавил на доску из тюбика толстую ровную полоску зеленого цвета. Доска отправилась в хладокамеру. Через секунду таймер вякнул. О-шу извлек уже заледеневший медицинский гель. Он подошел к поникшему котику и поднял его хвост.  
— Ноги расставь.  
Замерзшая до состояния льда полоска геля туговато вошла в нежный анус. О-шу пальцем протолкнул её подальше.  
— Это лечебный коктейль, — счел нужным пояснить он, — так быстрее впитается и к утру будешь как новенький. Теперь можешь штаны надеть.  
Он помог котику попасть в штанины, вытащил хвост наружу через специальное отверстие и сам крепко завязал шнурок на поясе.  
— Смотри, попку сжимай крепко, — строго предупредил он, — испачкаешь одежду, точно накажу.  
Посмеиваясь про себя над неописуемым выражением лица своего гостя, О-шу достал еду и разложил её по тарелкам.

Гель и правда был волшебный, впитывался быстро, и действовал почти моментально. Одно но: добрые доктора напихали в него ментола, поэтому при использовании держать задницу сжатой не было никакой возможности. Спецназовцы так и прозвали этот гель "обгаженные штаны". Котик точно не справится, а О-шу в назидание трахнет его в прохладное нутро. Они иногда так делали после операции, сидя в карантине. Офигенные ощущения.  
— Ешь, — сказал он, ставя тарелку с индейкой перед Ши-аном.

*** Ши-ан  
Ши-ан смущенно улыбнулся и, оторвав индюшачью ножку, принялся аккуратно ее обкусывать, делая вид, что и не голодал два дня, а так... в гости зашел. В попке было холодно, и она непроизвольно раскрывалась. Мальчик развлекался тем, что сжимал и расслаблял ее, а там разгоралось такое приятное ощущение... Штанишки он испачкать совершенно не боялся — это попросту нечем ему сделать, животик давно прилип к позвоночнику. 

Когда О-шу отвернулся, котенок быстро спрятал недогрызенную ножку в щелку между солонкой и сухой валерьянкой. Вдруг потом пригодится. Как же было хорошо: он сидел за одним столом со взрослым котом, в желудке сыто теплело, в попе приятно холодило, и ничего, ничего не болело. Он был счастлив. Только вот глаза снова начали неудержимо закрываться, и он, съев все, воспитанно их таращил на черного кота. Только бы не заснуть прямо здесь!

— Ну, как, не испачкал мне одежду? — строго спросил О-шу.  
Ши-ан замотал головой, преданно заглядывая ему в глаза:  
— Нет, ни капельки... — он задержал дыхание, а потом добавил, обмирая от страха: — старший.  
О-шу изогнул угольно-черную тонкую бровь, но не стал возражать против такого обращения. И Ши-ан затрепетал от восторга — его почти что приняли в прайд! Пусть хотя бы на правах слуги, но приняли, не отвергли! За что такое счастье? Ведь его не обманут, не прогонят теперь?

— Так-так, маленький хитрец, а ну-ка покажи.  
Ши-ан залился краской, но послушно развязал поясок и спустил штаны. О-шу удивился. Да, удивление так явственно проступило на его лице, что мальчик хихикнул. И тут же сделал умильное лицо, в ответ на недовольный взгляд.  
— Ладно, пошли спать, мелочь.

Ему велели ложиться в хозяйскую кровать, и он опять заволновался: наверно, старший захочет заняться с ним грехом... будет ли это больно? И сколько молитв искупления надо будет вознести после? Мальчик заполз под самый краешек одеяла, свернулся калачиком, обнимая себя за хвост, и принялся молиться заранее. Хвост стал необычайно пушистым после того мыла и переливался, и Ши-ан подумал, что все же в нем есть что-то красивое, оказывается.

Кровать рядом прогнулась под тяжелым телом, и слова молитв вылетели у мальчика из головы. Несколько минут он просто лежал и боялся. Его не трогали. Ши-ан осторожно покосился назад и встретился с пронзительно-синим взглядом. Сине-золотым. Он шумно выдохнул и снова вжал голову в плечи. Если его взяли в прайд и позволили спать в постели, то, наверно, он должен обнять своего старшего, переплестись с ним в клубок, ведь так это принято?

Он задрожал, собираясь с духом, а потом метнулся к О-шу, врезавшись лбом ему поддых, и прижался. Мужчина охнул, но не оттолкнул его, наоборот — обнял. И Ши-ан заурчал, потираясь ушами о сильные руки. Живот О-шу был бархатно мускулистый, мальчик уткнулся в него мордочкой, вдыхая свежий чистый запах, а потом лизнул, пробуя на вкус.

***О-шу  
О-шу жутко расстроился, когда понял, что котенок сумел как-то его обхитрить с гелем. В то, что тот мог не подтечь он не верил. На себе опробовано много раз. Вообще-то гель надо было использовать на слизистой рта, но вояки от безделья в карантине придумали ему другой способ применения. И учились сжимать жопы так, чтобы не протекало. Но ни у кого не получалось. Обычно проигравшего имел победитель, а потом все по кругу. Да, смазка из витаминного геля получалась отменная.

Когда малыш без вопросов лег к нему в постель, а потом еще и бросился обниматься, в груди разлилось какое-то нежное теплое чувство. Маленькая хитрая бестия еще и лизаться начала. О-шу почти сразу завелся. Любил он это дело, чтобы его вылизывали нежно, и сам вылизывать любил. И все же кисенок мелкий такой был, хрупкий. О-шу ласково принялся его поглаживать, поощряя на продолжение. Мелочь заглядывала ему в лицо преданными глазами и высовывала маленький розовый язычок. Долго О-шу не выдержал, подтянул Ши-ана к себе и впился в манящие губки поцелуем. Киса зашипела слегка, но потом успокоилась и начала отвечать. О-шу, воспользовавшись моментом, облапал мелкого везде. Потискал уже знакомый член, погладил ребра, сжал булочки и полез пальцами между ними. Там было влажно. В первый момент О-шу даже обалдел. Малыш был самцом и влажность там могла означать только какую-то неприятную болезнь. Но потом он вспомнил...

— И что я тебе говорил, про то, чтобы не подтекать? — с напускной строгостью спросил он уже разомлевшего котика.  
Тот испуганно распахнул глаза и сжался.  
— Накажете, старший, — проскулил он.  
Слишком яркая реакция. О-шу хотелось бы, чтобы малыш кокетничал и вертел попкой, провоцируя на легкие шлепки для разогрева. А у Ши-ана в глазах стояли боль и отчаяние. Он ждал самого худшего. Но терять лицо в такой ситуации О-шу не мог.

— Проведем ревизию, — он перевернул малыша на живот и развел округлые полупопия. Так и есть, из малыша вытекло несколько капелек зеленой субстанции. О-шу растер их между пальцами, в нос ударил сильный мятный запах. — Будешь делать то, что тебе говорят? — гаркнул он.  
— Буду, старший! — всхлипнул Ши-ан в подушку.

О-шу занес руку и с силой приложился по мягкой попке. Такой маленькой, что ему удалось покрыть почти всю поверхность. След удара стремительно наливался красным. Котик взвизгнул, но и не подумал закрыться или убежать. О-шу еще раз подивился его волевым качествам. Ведь если малыша откормить и раскачать, то из него выйдет прекрасный спецназовец. 

— То-то же, помни, что мои приказы надо выполнять досконально и максимально точно, — поставил он точку в этой истории и тут же принялся вылизывать побитые ягодицы Ши-ана.  
Котенок вначале напрягся, но потом успокоился и замурлыкал. О-шу даже замер, для него в постели просто так, по своему желанию еще никто не мурлыкал. Случайные любовники мурлыканьем не обмениваются, а продажные шлюхи делают это слишком неприятно, чтобы просить об услуге дважды. А этот маленький котик, которого он знал всего один вечер, мурлыкал для него, звук шел откуда-то изнутри, низкий, утробный и такой родной. Похоже на мамино мурлыканье. Он развернул Ши-ана к себе мордочкой и принялся покрывать его поцелуями, руки лихорадочно скользили по всему телу, лаская, нежа.

И вот уже он добрался до заветных ягодиц и пропихнул в анус один палец. Ши-ан дернулся, но тут же замурлыкал с удвоенной силой.

***Ши-ан  
Он сразу понял, что старший только притворяется строгим, для порядка, сразу после того, как его лишь один раз шлепнули. Дома за провинности ремнем долго били... Рука у черного кота была тяжелая, но и ударил тот в полсилы, Ши-ан это сразу ощутил, он хорошо в этом разбирался. А еще мальчик чувствовал, что и правда заслужил наказание — ведь О-шу заботился о нем, лечил, а он так увлекся, что забыл поджимать попку, и невпитавшееся лекарство нашло-таки выход.

И даже наказание О-шу повернул в удовольствие, вот какой был заботливый. Мужчина ласкал языком обожженную шлепком попку, и по ней разливалась истома, и тягучий жар распространялся по телу. Ши-ан совсем поплыл, его незаметное урчание стало все больше походить на мурлыканье, и вот он уже тарахтел, как трактор, не в силах справиться с собой... Да и не надо, наверно, справляться, О-шу и не думал смеяться над его детской доверчивостью, а наоборот, стал таким нежным, мальчик совсем потерял всякий стыд, извиваясь и мурча.

Попка у него так непристойно горела, что Ши-ан только охнул, когда в нее проник один палец и принялся утолять этот пожар. Почему им говорили, что грех — это больно? Совсем наоборот, это так здорово. Мальчик уткнулся носом в шею О-шу и принялся ее вылизывать. Задница, казалось, крутилась сама, вслед за мечущимся хвостом, в его дырочке гуляли уже три пальца, и Ши-ан стонал, порочно желая большего... насадиться целиком на всю руку, чтобы тело разорвала сладкая боль! Да, именно так, и тогда смутная тоска и надежда перестанут так отчаянно скрестись у него на душе... Он поглядел в прекрасные глаза О-шу, высоко вскинул попку и с размаху насадился на большой торчащий член старшего. Да, вот он, грех и сладкая боль! Он заплакал, почувствовав, как вскрылось что-то горькое в душе... его бесконечное одиночество и ненужность...

— Что же ты делаешь, глупый котенок, тише, — прошептал О-шу, удерживая его за бедра и не давая двигаться.

*** О-шу  
Малыш разрыдался. Так отчаянно и тихо, что у О-шу и самого защемило на сердце. Кто же так обижал бедолажку, что он вот так сам себе боль причиняет?  
— Ну, будет, будет, — О-шу губами собрал слезки с бледных щечек, — не нужно. Я не хочу делать тебе больно, глупыш.  
Котенок сопел и продолжал реветь. О-шу затопила нежность к этому маленькому беспомощному существу.  
— Ты мой, — сказал он, принимая Ши-ана в прайд.  
Глаза котенка распахнулись, и он заплакал пуще прежнего, но теперь это были другие, хорошие слезы. Слезы облегчения и радости.

А вместе с тем, холодок в попке мальчонки приятно пощипывал головку члена, суля неземные блаженства, если продвинуться чуть глубже. О-шу утробно заворчал, сдерживая себя. Но котенок опять удивил его, вскидывая попку наверх и ёрзая по кровати.  
— Вот так, — О-шу подхватил маленького любовника под коленки и практически прижал их к его плечам. Котенок гибко гнулся, из него и правда вырастет хороший взрослый кот.  
О-шу вышел немного, потом вошел чуть глубже, отдав предпочтение коротким толчкам, давая время своему котику чтобы привыкнуть к чувству наполненности. Но Ши-ан, кажется, в этом не нуждался, он впился руками в плечи своего обретенного старшего и выпустил когти, окончательно потеряв контроль. Урчал во весь голос, ерзал, подвывал и дергался навстречу каждому движению. И, разумеется, несмотря на дискомфорт, кончил первым, расплескав сперму по своему животу и животу О-шу. 

Старший кот посмотрел на это безобразие осуждающе, где это видано: кончать без разрешения своего старшего. Но решил не ругать малыша, по крайней мере сегодня. А то и вовсе не ругать. Он размеренно двигался внутри, наслаждаясь пощипывающей прохладой и шелковистым проходом, и целовал разморенного оргазмом Ши-ана в вялые губы. А вот это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло, чтобы на поцелуи не отвечать.  
— Что за отношение к старшему? — прикрикнул О-шу, малыш сразу широко распахнул глазки и сжался внутри, столкнув этим взрослого кота в пучину оргазменного блаженства. 

О-шу кончал долго и сладко, аж в пояснице скопилась истома. Он лег рядом с котиком и при помощи прикроватной панели управления, заказал компьютеру акустическую чистку их тел. Это, конечно, не так приятно, как вода, но тащиться в ванную, а тем более тащить туда Ши-ана не хотелось от слова совсем.  
— Ты как, малыш? — он нежно чмокнул в нос мурлыкающего котика.

***Эпилог  
Ши-ан сложил планшетку в рюкзачок и потянулся, вставая из-за парты. Сзади в него прилетел самолетик из фольги, и раздалось хихикание. Он перехватил серебряную птичку и отправил ее назад веселящимся кошечкам. Девчонки показывали языки. Глупые. Мальчик гордо вздернул нос.  
— Эй, Ши-ан, на ориентацию опаздываем! — крикнули ему от двери, и он торопливо подхватился вслед за приятелями.

О-шу, его старший, отдал его в подготовительную школу при управлении безопасности, и мальчик изо всех сил старался, чтобы быть не хуже своих соучеников. Все же он был таким маленьким и слабым в начале, и по учебе сильно отставал... Но сейчас ему удалось догнать остальных, и он с гордостью носил домой положительные отметки. О-шу одобрительно чесал его за ушком, а потом... потом... Мальчик покраснел и осторожно оглянулся, поправляя в паху.  
— У меня после тренировки тоже стоит, — загоготал рядом здоровенный рыжий кот и дружески ткнул его в плечо.

Все еще с пылающими щеками после конфуза в раздевалке, Ши-ан вышел на улицу. У входа в управления курила группка офицеров в черном.  
— Эй, мелочь! — крикнул один из них, смутно знакомый. — Где там этот блудливый кот, твой старший? Мы вчера вечером ждали его, ждали...  
— Он не блудливый! — взвился Ши-ан.

Офицеры заржали: "Сейчас он тебя зацарапает насмерть, дружище" — "А хвост-то, хвост!" Хвост у Ши-ана и правда, торчал трубой, распушившись серебряным венчиком, и гривка встала дыбом.  
— Блудливый, блудливый, — дразнился тем временем главный негодяй.  
— Негодяй! — мявкнул мальчик, поставил рюкзачок на землю и с шипением бросился на взрослого кота.

...

— Опять подрался, — хмыкнул О-шу, застав своего котенка вечером в ванной. Тот старательно сводил синяки, вертясь перед зеркалом в одних трусиках.  
Мальчик подпрыгнул от неожиданности и залился краской, прикрывая хвостом пах:  
— А... я не слышал, как ты... А я котлетки сделал, О-шу!  
— Котлееетки, — низкий вибрирующий голос черного кота отозвался в котенке сладкой дрожью, белая кожа покрылась крупными мурашками. 

О-шу, улыбаясь, притянул к себе ладное вертлявое тельце и шепнул в черное ушко:  
— А я слышал, ты бессовестно напал на старшего офицера, кадет.  
— Он первый начал! — пискнул Ши-ан, прижимая ушки и потираясь о старшего, у него совершенно бессовестно стояло. — Негодяй оскорбил наш прайд!

— Молодец, что отстоял честь, — сказал О-шу и стянул с круглой попки трусики, — но, как будущий кадет, ты должен помнить о субординации.  
— Ты... меня... отшлепаешь? — едва слышно простонал малыш, тяжело дыша и вжимаясь в его бедро членом.  
— Да. Наклонись и задери хвост.

Ягодицы у белого котенка розовели так красиво, О-шу не уставал любоваться этим зрелищем. А еще малыш явно получал удовольствие от легких шлепков: елозил по его колену и выпячивал попку. Как бы не кончил, пару раз такое бывало, Ши-ан совершенно теряет голову иногда.

— Больно, — пожаловался котенок, когда все закончилось, и поджал хвост, пропуская его меж двух половинок и обхватывая кончиком свое достоинство спереди.  
— Где больно, — спросил О-шу, поглаживая его по горячей попке.  
— Тут, — тонкий пальчик обвел пупок, и О-шу поцеловал мальчика туда:  
— Прошло?  
— Да... а пониже еще болит...

Черный кот засмеялся, опускаясь с поцелуями все ниже, а Ши-ан затарахтел, блаженно прикрывая глаза.

  


Котенок Ши-ан авторства замечательной Kao.Ru:  


**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа была написана с соавтором, пожелавшим остаться неизвестным.
> 
> Все ориджи тирроганского цикла в хронологическом порядке:  
> 1\. Ничей  
> [ 2\. Наш общий папа](http://ficbook.net/readfic/800396) (твинцест)  
> [3\. Миссия](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1013121) (драма)  
> [4\. Кот на сердце](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1058841) (БДСМ)  
> [5\. Бумажный домик с нарисованным котом](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1072077) (херт-комфорт, домашняя дисциплина)  
> [6\. Трофей](http://ficbook.net/readfic/868940) (инцест)
> 
> Другой мир - планета нек, захваченная землянами:  
> [ Домашний и дикий](http://ficbook.net/readfic/620817)


End file.
